Moonlight warrior RV
by Benji Himura
Summary: Revised version of Moonlight warrior. This story might take a different path from the original one. Sequel to Crescent variation. Back from his grave Michiru first love must fight among the senshis to save the world.
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. I want to thank to paks for being the pre-reader and co-author of this version of the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Prelude

25th November 2000 – At a small chateau of the Kaioh family 200km from Tokyo

A loud explosion sounded to mark the end of a vicious battle; the young man at ground zero flew into the lake beside the chateau that was churning violently from the explosion. His half dead body began slowly slinking below the surface, he was missing a leg and an arm along with most of his shoulder. The numerous cuts to the rest of his body and face was a further reminder of the scores of demons that had tried to overrun him.

"Michiru…" the man gasped with the last of his breath, the word formed bubbles as he slowly descended to the lakes bed, his final resting place.

From the woods, next to the lake, emerged a tall female figure. She wore a cross between a swimsuit and a sailor style school uniform. She held a large staff that oddly enough resembled a strange looking key. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and almost touched the ground upon which she walked. Her garnet eyes swept over the devastated estate, taking in the destroyed chateau, the still burning woods, and the charred ground covered in pieces of carbonized demons. Settling down to await the moment that she could complete her task she waited.

She did not have to wait long as she watched the bubble rising from the lake. A small energy ball appeared and glided along the surface of the lake, finally diving beneath the surface that had quickly calmed, leaving little evidence of the earlier disturbance upon its surface.

On the bottom of the lake the man calmly awaited his death. His lungs were already full of water, yet his eyes still calmly watched the barely visible moonlight that made its way to the bottom of the lake where he lay. He no longer felt any pain from his wounds, the cold water of the lake long since having made his body numb to it all. That was when the small amount of moonlight suddenly brightened into a large bright orb in front of him, eliciting the cynical thought "Light… What a cliché…". Finally he allowed his eyes to slowly drift closed, a prelude to beginning his eternal slumber. However, it seemed as though the light was not finished with him.

The light moved faster towards the man and wrapped him in its warmth. His formerly cold body began to warm up, the numbness that he felt was replaced by a feeling of being more alive than before but without the pain. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the outline of a very attractive woman, now he pondered religion with many random thoughts flittering through his mind "God is a woman… not bad… I thought I was going to Hell… at least she seems attractive…".

"I am not god and you are not dead yet." The woman spoke in a warm soft voice filled with worry. "I offer you a choice…." She continued.

"Not again… I'm not going to… to be an assassin again…" he gasped out, surprised that he could speak and be heard when they were both apparently underwater. The man could see more of her face now, the woman's face held a gentle smile.

"That is good, because I don't want an assassin. I want a knight." Her voice rang with sincerity, "In the past you served my mother and now I would like it very much if you would serve me. I will not force you."

"You are Serenity…" The man gasped in wonder.

"Yes," She answered with a smile, "and you were one of the Moonlight Knights. Take my hand and come with me, I need your services once more. She now extended her delicate hand to the one armed man.

The man seemed to hesitate for a split second, indecision marred his already ruined face. Finally he slowly lifted his sole remaining hand to take the more delicate one offered to him. Grasping her hand firmly he felt as though he had made the right decision when her smile broadened.

"You will regain everything that you lost tonight, but I cannot give you her love." She tells him with some regret.

Nodding the man is surprised as the both begin ascending to the lakes surface. Serenity seemed to glow brighter and brighter, with his vision flooded with the bright light the mans exhaustion finally overtakes him and he falls into unconsciousness. With a final pulse a large energy ball flies out of the lake and glides once more over the lakes surface. Coming to a stop on the lakes shore directly before the woman waiting at the edge of the woods, the ball of light solidifies into the shape of Serenity holding the limp form of the grievously wounded man. The blood running from his body was soiling her perfect white dress.

"My Queen what do you desire me to do with him?" Inquired the tall woman with the staff.

"Setsuna, I wish you to take him to the time gate and bring him to me. He shall receive medical aid from Ami, and when he is fully recovered he shall begin the training to become the first Moonlight Knight of the New Crystal Tokyo." replied the Queen to her loyal guardian.

Setsuna nodded to her queen and took the unconscious teen in a firm grasp. Her queen takes one last look at the young man and murmurs "Be well Benji." before vanishing. Hefting the teen Setsuna too vanishes, with her last words echoing on the wind.

"You still show the demon in you. I wonder if it is wise to keep you?"

23rd August 2003 – Hikawa-jinja

All of the senshi sat in the shrine, most of them chatting together as they usually did. One senshi not chatting was Michiru, she was at the alter lighting incense sticks and placing them in their proper burner. She knelt and placing her hand together she began to pray. Rei who was passing by with a tea tray for her friends slowed as she passed to watch Michiru praying, thinking to stop and ask her why she was praying she decided not to when she saw moisture in the older girls eyes.

Walking into the living room the fire priestess saw Haruka talking to Setsuna and asked them why Michiru was praying in the shrine. Haruka answered that she did not know, but that it was a regular occurrence since they began living together. Setsuna did not answer, but her eyes reflected surprise at this new piece of information.

"It might be the anniversary of someone's death." Makoto offers.

"Well, she was crying" Added Rei.

"She never lets me do anything on either the 23rd of August or the 25th of November." Haruka complains "she always rebuffs my attempts to comfort her".

"Maybe it is the anniversary of a former lover." Minako chips in. Haruka glares at her for making that suggestion.

"Michiru has never had a girlfriend other than me!" Haruka declared hotly, her eyes dared anyone to contradict her.

"Maybe it was a boyfriend." Minako continued her speculation despite Haruka's eyes boring through her.

"Perhaps it was simply a close friend, being the daughter of a rich family is very lonely." Ami threw in her opinion, shrinking back when everyone's attention shifted to her.

"I don't think that is any of our business. If Michiru is crying over someone's death, it is her own business." Setsuna finally said deciding that it was time to end this line of speculation.

"But we are her friends. If she is suffering she could tell us about her pain. It might help." Serena interjected.

"There are things that are better staying hidden." Setsuna answered turning towards the door signaling that the conversation was over.

Hotaru looked first at Setsuna, and then at Haruka, noting completely different reactions of both women. She resolved herself to ask about the issue later, concerned for two women who were now a part of her family. Hotaru Worried even more for Michiru who was still praying at the shrine.


	2. Shocking revelations

Moonlight Saga: Story 2

Moonlight Warrior RV

Author: Benji Himura

Co-Author: Paks

URL: http/ http/ 1: Shocking Revelations

Release Date: 17/01/05

Disclaimer

1) The characters and story of Sailor Moon belong to their respective creators, and are used here without permission or license.

2) No claims to the above copyright are made by the author of this work.

3) This work is for non-commercial use ONLY, and is produced for the enjoyment of fans only.

4) This work is the expression of the author and the depiction of the Sailor Moon characters herein are in no way represented to be a part of Sailor Moon as depicted by the original author and copyright holder(s).

5) The character "Benji Himura" belongs to Benji Himura, Please don't steal it.

Crystal Tokyo

In Crystal Tokyo's Palace, the servants were frantically scurrying about their duties. The reason for the frantic activity was the up and coming event, an event which had not been seen in millennia – not since the Silver Millennium itself. Even nobles were excited and worried in equal part about what was to come. In fact, the entire city held their breaths in anticipation.

Neo Queen Serenity and her husband Endymion glided through the halls hand in hand, their young daughter Usagi followed them closely. All three royals watched the preparations, there had not been this much activity in the Palace since little Usagi had been born and named heir to the throne. Usagi herself had never before seen such a spectacle – the servants had maintained this pace for the past week.

"It is finally time. I cannot believe it took so long." Serenity murmured to her husband as she neatly sidestepped a servant rushing off to do who knows what.

"That boy was badly hurt, and given his unique physiology Ami needed to take her time to heal him properly. His recovery also took longer than anyone expected." Endymion answered his royal wife, his thoughts were also on the up and coming ceremony.

"All that effort was worth it, the first Moonlight knight of Crystal Tokyo will be ordained today." Serenities eyes shone with excitement and pride with this declaration.

"It is certainly a sign that our kingdom is growing in strength and wisdom." Endymion mused, although he could not help but share his wife's enthusiasm.

Usagi not really understanding what her parents were talking about played with her pink hair and gawked at the activity surrounding her. She kept hearing about this Moonlight Knight and all the hard work and effort that went into creating a weapon for him and training him, but she had never seen him. She had not been present upon his arrival, and his visitors had been restricted to the Senshi, her parents, and a few selected servants.

"But with the Senshi why we must have a knight?" the young princess innocently asked her parents, disturbing their current train of thought.

Considering how best to answer her inquisitive daughter Serenity answered "We need a knighthood because the Senshi are the ones who protect the palace and the royal family. The knights will protect everyone in the kingdom. In the Silver Millennium the Moonlight Knights where the first line of defense for moon, they held the enemy back longer than any other troops and the Senshi."

"Yes, but wasn't the Silver Millennium much bigger then?" Asked Usagi again, still unconvinced that they needed knights in addition to the Senshi that they already had.

"A Moonlight Knight has a power that looks the same as that of a senshi, yet it is still different, a knights power comes from their own body. However, a Senshi's power comes from her guardian planet. They might not be as strong as the Senshi, but they are far more trained and versatile." Endymion nodded as Serenity gave her explanation of the difference between knights and Senshi, yet Usagi still looked unconvinced.

While the royals were discussing the merits of having an order of Moonlight Knights, Ami was hard at work in the medical wing of the palace. She focused on the numerous results displaying rapidly on the screen of a small computer lying in the palm of her hand. On the other side of a thin curtain a man was getting dressed.

"You are in perfect health. If your body has not rejected the artificial muscles implants in three years so it is unlikely that it will ever do so" Ami called out to the man through the curtain.

"So I am even less human than I was before." The man says pulling aside the curtain and walking over to his doctor.

"You are just as human as you ever were, some demon blood and cloned muscles doesn't determine your humanity, your actions do" Ami moved quickly to reassure the saddened man "and your very selfless act clearly shows your humanity".

Looking up and gazing at his doctor intently the man announced "I am over it now, I died to her on that night." Sighing loudly he hesitantly mumbled the words "I am dead to her."

Sensing that the man was not as certain about his feelings as he had initially sounded, Ami led the taller man to a chair and focused her full attention on him "It still must be hard for you Benji."

"Yes, but as long as she takes care of her I will not come between them." Benji said with the pain of his loss still evident in his eyes.

Opting to change the topic so Benji couldn't fall too deeply into despair, Ami decided to move onto a less painful topic, namely that of the up and coming ceremony. Speaking up the doctor asked Benji about how he felt to be the first moonlight knight to be ordained since the Silver Millennium. Benji grateful for the change of topic admitted to being somewhat nervous.

"Not only am I nervous" chuckled the soon to be ordained knight running his fingers through his ling black hair, "but I can't help but remember that I was only a nameless knight back then, one of many. Now I am the first, and as such, the most famous knight."

Grinning at the mans attempts to calm his nerves Ami shot back at him "Well you earned it. Looking back over the last three years, you deserve to become a knight with all possible honors. The training was hard and most of the Senshi made it overly tough on you, especially Haruka." As Ami thought back to his training she remembered the many incidents of his rough treatment during his training. Even Rini had given the training warrior a hard time.

"I can't really blame them, I am a demon and you girls fight demons like me." Benji says with a strange gleam in his eye.

"I don't think so, Serena doesn't think so, and I am certain that Michiru doesn't think so." Ami scolded him, although she could still read the doubt on his face and knew she could never completely remove it despite her desire to do so.

A while back Benji had confided in Ami. He told her that the demonic powers inside him stirred sometimes, particularly when he fought. He felt that those powers turned him into a somewhat unstable fighter. 'Not unstable, he feels a strong bloodlust when he fights, a desire to kill, this is a demon trait. Yet he struggles to control it, to remain a human controlling his demonic urges' Ami thinks as she recalls the night he had confided in her.

Looking into the warriors eyes Ami notices the reddish flecks through the rich brown of his irises. She also notices that Benji's pupils are slightly pointed, 'I would never have guessed that he could change the shape of his pupils to thin cat like slits if he hadn't shown me' Ami thought as she recalled begging Benji to show her his demon form 'I never even noticed those gold brownish spots before, only the reds'.

Benji was beginning to get uncomfortable with the unusually close scrutiny his doctor was giving him, although this wasn't his first close exam he had had. Ami leaned closer to him and he just sat still fighting the urge to fidget, as she sometimes stayed to focused on her thoughts to explain why she was examining him. The doctor brought her face so close to his own that their foreheads nearly touched. When Benji heard Ami murmur "…only the reds", he decided that she was probably just giving him an eye exam, which is why he was surprised at her next action.

Ami took Benji's head in her delicate hands and tilted it slightly to give her better access to his lips. She then slowly and gently pressed her lips to his. Benji's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk at the unexpected action of his doctor, and closest friend in this time. The water senshi slid her tongue between his lips in a light, yet forceful way, however she was quite surprised to find the object of her affections returning the kiss. Ami still doubted the wisdom of her bold action, knowing that Benji still was very much in love with Michiru.

Over the last three years Ami had manage to gain Michiru's trust enough for the aquamarine haired senshi to confide a few of her personal secrets. Being a doctor had helped her with this, since Michiru knew about Ami's commitment to the doctors' oath of confidentiality. She had even discussed how much it had unsettled Michiru the day Setsuna had appeared in the middle of the royal meeting room carrying her first lover's body in her arms. However, Ami's doubts slowly dissipated as she melted into the shared kiss, her last coherent thought was 'he is a divine kisser'.

Flashback - Crystal Tokyo: Three Years Earlier

Serenity and her Senshi stood in the middle of the royal meeting room. Since the room was buried deep within the multiple corridors of the innermost section of the palace the room was particularly secure. The Senshi discussed with their queen the need for the resurrection of the long dead order of Moonlight knights.

"Explain to me again why you want to bring back this long dead force" Rei growled at Serenity, gritting her teeth firmly. The many years that had passed since they were teenagers had done little to dampen her temper.

"I want to revive this order because in the Silver Millenium they gave the empire a sense of power and stability. They were also like a police force, keeping the peace throughout the Kingdom." Serenity answered her serenely just barely containing the smirk when she saw more sparks of anger crackle across Rei's eyes. The queen still loved rubbing her best friend the wrong way.

"There aren't any crimes in Crystal Tokyo, nor demons or attacks. Surely the Senshi are an adequate force for the task?" Makoto questioned raising her eyebrow slightly.

"You are right Makoto, there are no attacks at the moment, although we can never be too prepared. Being ill prepared for an attack was the mistake my mother made in the Silver Millennium." Serenity added patiently "Back then they had many troops, however they were not ready for combat when it came. Having another prepared defense force would be wise move.

"I agree with Serenity, we might be powerful, but we are only ten. We cannot go out in a war, after all, it is our duty to protect our queen." Ami spoke up for the first time in the whole conversation. The water senshi had been carefully weighing all of the information before she made any comments on the topic.

"I also agree, having a few trained troops might benefit the kingdom. At worst it is only a waste of time, however, if we ever needed the troops…." Michiru trailed off, letting the others present draw their own conclusions from her point.

Continuing to talk amongst themselves about the issue, the senshi were convinced one by one to accept the proposal. Some accepted the proposal more grudgingly than others. Finally after much heated debate Rei grumbles through her teeth "Fine, we resurrect the Moonlight Knights. Where is your so called first knight?"

"Setsuna is bringing him now." Serenities calm statement of this fact prompted shocked gasps from the Senshi present.

"Him!" Haruka half cried half questioned in disbelief.

"Yes Haruka, him. The first Moonlight Knight is a man." Serenity said with a sparkle in her eyes, she was certain that either Haruka or Rei would pick up on that particular point. "However, before you say anything further…" Haruka was going slightly red trying to stop herself from spluttering further objections to the first knights gender "… he is as skilled now as he was in his previous life as a Moonlight Knight."

As soon as Serenity finished her brief praise of the potential first knights skills Setsuna arrived in a pillar of light. She stood in the center of the royal meeting room carrying an unconscious half naked man in her arms. The strong scent of blood soon began to hang heavily in the air. Blood could be heard dripping to the floor, and it could be seen pooling around the Time Guardians feet. As all the Senshi's eyes focused on the man they could see that his clothes were ripped and wet, and he was missing his left leg, right arm and a good part of his left shoulder. What remained of the man's body was covered in cuts and bruises. His long black hair fell from his head in a messy tangle, it too was caked with slowly drying blood. In short, the man was dying as the Senshi watched.

A cry of "BENJI!" drove the Senshi further into shock. Michiru began running over to the Time Guardian and her unconscious burden. Haruka stood with her mouth hanging open in shock at the clear emotions in her lovers voice as Michiru ran towards a man she had never before heard about. Hotaru watched Setsuna's uniform turn from a sparkling white to a dull red as it soaked up more and more of the mans blood.

"Don't die Benji, you can't die! Please don't come back to me only to leave again" Sobbed Michiru, her ears fell onto the mans blood soaked face as she held onto the mans shoulders, as if she could hold his soul into his very body, staving off death with sheer willpower. Michiru's gloves and uniform soon became as soaked in blood as Setsuna's was.

Taking charge of the situation Serenity issued Ami with orders to treat the man, using all of her vast knowledge and the palace's facilities to treat him. The medic in Ami immediately kicked in and she rushed to the mans side, snapping out orders to the other Senshi, and making Setsuna carry the man into the infirmary. Michiru trailed after Ami's new patient only to be stopped at the door by Ami herself.

"Please let me treat him alone, he is in serious condition and still might die." Michiru just watched Setsuna place the man on the bed with a grimace.

"How? Why?" asked Michiru in the voice of someone who has just had their world turned upside down and is hopelessly lost.

"Ask our Queen, as long as I care my job is done…" answered Setsuna in a dry tone "Honestly, I don't care whether he lives or dies." Her face was its usual blank mask, unreadable.

Shocked at the seemingly callous attitude of her housemate, Michiru chastised the woman "Setsuna he is also a human being! He saved me." The last part came out almost as a whisper, as Michiru gazed at the closed infirmary door.

"He was a demon and was sent to kill you in the first place." The time guardian coldly replied "You should consider how lucky you are that he fell in love with you and decided to spare you and Haruka." The fact that he got like that the Time Guardian had been aware of Benji's physical condition, and the events surrounding how he hit Michiru hard, but the largest blow was yet to come with the Senshi of Pluto's final callous remark. "Just because he didn't do it or that he was being forced to do it, doesn't make him any different from other demons." unable to see how her former housemate could be so cold made Michiru fall into a nearby chair and begin to sob even harder than she had been.

"It is our fault that he is in the condition he's in … if Senshi and Demons did not exist he would just be a normal teen…" Michiru gasped out between sobs "… and he wouldn't be on a table missing limbs with his life fading before our eyes." After spilling her innermost thoughts Michiru once again dissolved into incoherent mumbling and sobbing.

Seemingly unperturbed by her fellow soldiers anguish, Setsuna walked away from the dying man that she had carried through time and space to be transformed into a warrior for peace. Watching the ageless Senshi vanish just as she had arrived with tear blurred vision, Michirus gaze soon became focused on her formally white gloves, now soaked red with the mans blood. The mans blood had been shed because he had loved her. In the end he had refused to kill her, even at the cost of his own life.

"Michiru-mama? Michiru-mama why are you crying?" Hotaru asked kneeling to be at the same level as her former adoptive mother. Hotaru had eventually grown into a teenager had the appearance of an eighteen year old, an age that seemed to be the one that she would look for the rest of her life. "Who is that man?" she asks softly wile looking at her fellow Senshi's face, which by now had become a mess of blood and tears. Somehow the Senshi of Silence knew that the would be shocking, hitting the whole team incredibly hard.

"He is… was my lover… my f…" Michiru begins in a soft whisper. All those present, except Serenity, could do was gasp and stare in shock at the elder water Senshi. Haruka's face is a white as her uniform, her eyes glazed over in shock, and she is trying to speak but no words are passing her lips.

"When?" Hotaru asks, being the first to recover from the bombshell that had been dropped on the Senshi.

"Before I became a Senshi." Michiru began softly, her tears never once slowing. "He is like that because of me," taking a deep breath Michiru rushed the rest of the words out "he is hurt because of me… all of those years I thought that he was dead, because of me." At this point in the story Haruka began shaking. "I took him for dead… I left my love to die." The last came out in a strangled wail. Michiru was coming very close to a breakdown, all of the Senshi could feel it.

It was Makoto's good sense that prevented the situation escalating further than it already had. With a glance at Rei both managed tackled Haruka to the ground and cover her mouth before she could say and do something that she regretted. However, the wind Senshi still struggled to break free, Rei's hands covering her mouth muffle what she sought to say. Even for the emotionally strongest Senshi, this information was simply too much and she was crying herself.

Unlike Michiru, however, Haruka's tears were those of jealousy, anger, hatred, despair, worry, loss and rage. Most of her offensive emotions were directed at the unconscious man on the table, a man she had never known, but one who nonetheless held a very special place in her lover's heart. Michiru never noticed the actions of her lover, even while the rest of the Senshi had.

Hotaru simply tried to comfort the woman whom she still considered to be family. Michiru gladly accepted the shoulder to cry on. The others still looked on with expressions mirroring emotions that varied from shock to understanding. After all, they had all once lost someone close to them, for some on more than one occasion.

About six hours into Michiru's vigil Ami emerged from the operating room, both her uniform and her face were drenched in blood. Taking a deep breath the doctor announced the words that Michuru had been praying that she would hear "he is stable". At the green haired Senshi's slowly brightening face Ami felt the need to give an additional warning "Stable, but his condition can get worse just as easily as it can get better. He somehow lost three litres of blood. It is a miracle that he has survived this long." At this calm portrayal of the brutal facts Michiru's brief acquaintance with good cheer began to fade once again.

"But he is strong enough to be healed?" Serenity asked the doctor. She too had been sharing the long vigil with her Senshi.

"I would give him at least two days before you tried any magic. Medicine is slow, but magic would kill him at this stage"

"Why did you choose him?" Michiru asked her queen with a reverent tone.

"He has potential." Serenity answered calmly. "I know what happened between the two of you, and honestly can think of no better candidate than him. His resolve is strong enough that he would sacrifice his life for his beliefs." With this admission from her monarch fresh tears began to trail down Michiru's cheeks.

"You knew about that?" Interjected Ami.

"Yes, I knew. However, there is another reason that I chose him in particular…" Serenity let the second reason trail off, sensing that another bombshell may well be too much for the already emotionally weary Senshi.

With a sigh Ami moved over to Michiru and softly spoke to the crying woman "I shouldn't let you do this, but he did call for you in his sleep. You have five minutes." With that Michiru's face lit up and she went to run into the room before the doctor could change her mind. Grabbing the older Senshi before she could enter the room, Ami warned her about Benji's appearance "I warn you, this is not pretty. The machines that he is connected too are quite literally keeping him alive since his body is too weak to do so".

Upon entering the room Michiru let out a gasp of horror at the appearance of the young man. He was covered in bandages, most already stained red with his blood. Over his lost limbs were some kind of crystal devices. Seeing this unconventional treatment Michiru sent a questioning glance towards Ami.

"I placed his arm and leg in crystal to prevent the bleeding." Ami answered the unspoken question. "However, I could not determine the origin of the wounds. How did he lose his arm and leg, the wounds seems too odd to be made from any weapon that I know of." By now Ami had begun to let her insatiable curiosity run away from her.

"His limbs were devoured by demons, demons that he fought off so that I could escape." Michiru reached out and took Benji's remaining hand. Brushing some strands of hair from his face she asked the question that had been worrying her all night. "Be honest with me, will he live?"

"He has an even chance of survival at this stage in the treatment. At the moment it is all up to him, but, if he has held up this long I believe that he will pull through."

"For my entire life as a Senshi I blamed myself for his death. I blamed the rest of the Senshi too. If we were not Senshi, he would not have become what he did."

Ami looked at the elder Water Senshi with surprise. As far as she knew Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were the most loyal Senshi, bordering on fanatical. As far as Ami and the rest of the Inners had known, Haruka and Michiru had even been willing to kill people to get the Talismans. Not only that, but all of the outers were willing to kill any threat to the queen, and would have even sacrificed their own lives to protect her.

"What was your relationship to this man?" Ami asked, rapidly reevaluating everything she thought that she had known about the elder Senshi up until now.

"He... he… was my first…" Michiru hesitantly answered, reluctant at first to speak after such a long silence.

"Your first what? Friend? Love? Lover?" Ami pressed.

"All of those." Michiru answered softly, lowering her head to place a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. "He was my first really true friend, then he became my first love, and finally we became lovers. He ignored my money and status, and treated me like any other girl." A solitary tear trailed down Michiru's face, she was almost completely cried out.

Ami could feel nothing but sympathy for the other Senshi who shared her element. She was also the daughter of a wealthy family, and had lived alone until she met Usagi and the others. She could easily understand why such behaviour in a man could create for him a special place in the aquamarine haired girl's heart. More than simply a boyfriend and lover, he had been a friend, and her first friend still held a very special place in her own heart.

Present Time

Benji broke the kiss first, causing Ami to let out a faint whimper of displeasure at the abrupt end to the kiss. Quickly recovering her wits, Ami's face quickly turned as red as Rei's skirt, glancing at Benji she could see that his face was the same shade as hers. Impulsively she straddled his lap and drew him into another kiss by wrapping her arms around his head. However, she was quite surprised when she felt him aggressively returning the kiss, his arms sliding around her waist. This action encouraged the usually shy Senshi to grow much bolder in her demands.

End of the chapter:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to Mich3ll3 and Megan Consoer for the reviews. About posting more chapters of this fic it might take a while. This an altered version made by Paks with my authorization and consent. Because he is busy with his job he doesn't have much time to write. This chapter was stored on my HD for a long time. By requests I am posting.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


End file.
